


Vai (Voe?) Of My Heart

by Stylish_Racoon



Series: Breath Of The Wild AU [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, Smut, botw au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylish_Racoon/pseuds/Stylish_Racoon
Summary: Lady Riju of the Gerudo gives Katsuki a new outfit for his Vai disguse, since the one he already owns is one step before falling apart. Prince Eijirou seems to enjoy the change.





	Vai (Voe?) Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> .....I dyed the Vai uniform red....and I thought....it would look cool on Bakugou from this AU. The rest was (thirst and) written on its own.
> 
> THERE IS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [FANART](https://twitter.com/d_s3l/status/1130892807118319616) FOR THIS PIECE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Show them some love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katsuki scowled at the fabric folded neatly on top of his hands. "Fuck's that?"

"It's a new Vai uniform," Riju sighed. Elegantly, she motioned towards the one Katsuki already wore, her face contorted with mild disgust. "The one you wear is ruined."

Katsuki glanced down at himself. The Sirwal was torn in more than one places after a battle with an overzealous Lizalfos earlier that afternoon, the sleeves bloodied where the arrows of a Moblin got him on the way back to the city. He was missing a shoe too - a Molduga ate it in its attempt to capture him. "I only need a shoe," he said, matter-of-factly, "What needs to be covered is covered."  _Tits, face, dick_ , he added in his head.

"Just put it on, Champion," Riju persisted with a grace uncharacteristic of her age, "It makes me look bad if you go around looking like the Gerudo don't take care of you."

Grumbling and glaring back at Buliara's nasty, warning look, Katsuki thumbed the fabric. It was soft, probably made out of silk, and dyed in the color of blood. The elaborte pattern on the sleeves was the same as on the one he already wore, but the colors on the sash were darker shades of brown and yellow, different that what Katsuki was used to, flakes of gold instead of silver hanging from it. It looked nicer than the one he had, more expensive somehow. But Katsuki would never admit that out loud.

"Fine, whatever," he scoffed in the end, "I'm just too fucking tired to argue with a brat."

"Magnificent," Riju chirped, "You can change behind my throne if you want. No one will see you."

With heavy steps, Katsuki climbed the few stairs leading to Riju's thone, then took a left and hid behind it. It wasn't wide enough to have a lot of space to maneuver, but it was enough for him to quickly slip out of his destroyed clothes and put on the newest ones without being seen by any suspicious eye. His skin was sore from the exposure to the sun and his muscles ached from sand-seal surfing for the majority of the morning. The cuts from his battles were already healing thanks to Mipha's Grace, so all Katsuki had left to do for the day was cuddle his beddings and fall asleep in his empty, empty bed.

A bed where his Prince wasn't sleeping together with him.

Before the searing pain managed to nestle in his chest, Katsuki heard a pair of thudding footsteps entering the throne room. "Lady Riju!" a voice Katsuki couldn't recognize called. "Lady Riju, I need to speak with you."

Katsuki rolled the sleeves of the outfit all the way up his arms. At the same time, the throne creaked as Riju shifted. "Sudrey, what's the matter?"

"Lady Riju," the woman panted, "The Prince...Prince Eijirou is here, at the Lookout Post."

At the sound of his name, Katsuki froze. Eijirou? Hastily, he adjusted the veil around his mouth and emerged from the back of Riju's throne. "Fuck's he doing here?" he asked before anyone else could speak.

Sudrey's eyes widened like dinner plates and she glanced at both Buliara and Riju, but when she got no reaction, she swallowed and said, "He is asking for the Hylian Champion, ma'am. He said he will wait at the Lookout Post until the Champion visits him, I don't know what I should-"

"Katsuki will cater to him," Riju intervened. When Katsuki turned to her, she was smiling. "Will you be a nice Vai and go explain to the Prince that his Knight will come to him as soon as possible?"

Katsuki took that smile in and allowed it to warm his soul. It was so alike the smile of his long lost friend that often times, Katsuki called her Urbosa by accident. When he mistook the names, though, Riju always beamed at him happily.

"Whatever," he clipped. He slipped his shoes on and without a second glance over his shoulder, he headed for the door, "I'll go see what that brat needs. Don't send anyone along."

"Oh, I won't," he heard Riju shout after him, halfway down the strairs.

Katsuki rushed past the guards at the main entrance of the city and jogged directly to the Lookout Post. In the absence of the sun, the night's chill weaved under the thin silk of his top, cooling his skin and forcing the fine hairs on his forearms to stand to attention. The sand seeping into his shoes was still warm, but it was only a matter of hours before it, too, started to feel like icy prickles he usually found in Mt. Lanayru.

Running on sand after a long day of fighting monsters and seeking out shrines, Katsuki's legs were feeling the extra strain. His breath grew heavier quicker than normal, yet the vacancy of guards surrounding the Lookout Post sent a wave of anger coursing through his veins and fueling him to jog faster. He climbed the rocks surrounding the Post and strolled directly to the entrance, shoving it with enough force for the establishment to clatter.

"Where the fuck are the guards?" he seethed and slammed the door closed behind him.

Eijirou stood in the tiny space by the bed, with a book open in his hands and jaw slack in shock. His eyes scanned Katsuki from top to bottom, lingering on the sash around his waist before locking gazes with him again. He slammed the book in his hold closed, put it back on the shelf and with an easy smile, he said, "What a bold young vai you are — barging in the Prince's room like that and cursing in his presence."

Katsuki blinked, but it only lasted for a second before he rolled his eyes. He tugged the veil around his mouth until it hang loosely around his neck. "It's me, stupid," he grunted.

Yet the playfulness in Eijirou's eyes didn't vanish. With two slow, heavy steps he walked closer to Katsuki and shifted on the heels of his feet. Then, after a moment of consideration, he reached for Katsuki's hand limply hanging by his side, cradled it between both of his and brought it to his lips. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said, "Maybe I be ever so bold too and tell you that you are very beautiful?"

Katsuki raised an eyebrow. "Stop being your dumb self and answer my god damned question."

Eijirou laughed, breaking character. He gave Katsuki's hand another kiss before wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. "It's been a week," he whispered, "I missed you."

A long sigh rushed past Katsuki's lips and his resolve shattered to tiny fragments. He latched onto the top of Eijirou's tunic, and the fabric almost tore under his fingers as he pulled and pulled and pulled Eijirou to him, as if to incorporate in his being and make him a part of him. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of Eijirou's neck, where his earthy scent was the thickest, and drew in a deep breath. "That's no fucking excuse to come all the way here with no guards," he muttered against fabric.

"It was the last thing in my mind," Eijirou replied softly, "I only wanted to see you."

Katsuki planted a tender kiss on Eijirou's shoulder. As they pulled apart a fraction, Eijirou's hands slid down to his waist. A gentle smile played on his lips, his eyes round with fondness and swimming with love and sentiments that made everything inside of Katsuki melt into a puddle. Rising slightly to his toes to make up for the few inches separating them, Katsuki kissed him, lingering only a few seconds before parting.

"Did you find all the shrines you were looking for?" Eijirou asked. He glanced at Katsuki from head to bottom. "You tanned."

"It's the fucking sun, and yeah, I found some," Katsuki said. He slipped his fingers in red hair. "How are things at the Castle?"

"Hectic," Eijirou sighed, "Impa was nice enough to help me out, but there's still a lot of work to do and a lot of things to repair after Ganon loitering around for a century." Then with a smile, he added, "I escaped a day to see you. You're looking mighty fine."

Katsuki snorted and took a step back, reaching for the leather strap around his chest and letting the Master Sword loose. Walking over to the other side of the room, he placed it by the pile of wooden boxes, right next to Eijirou's golden claymore and royal bow. "That brat likes to dress me up, that's all," he said in the end.

"Riju gave it to you?"

"Yeah," Katsuki said, "Said the one I wore was torn apart."

"From what I saw in your bag, the previous one you owned  _was_  torn apart."

The Hylian Shield met the floor with a dull thud, followed by the Golden Bow he had found in the guts of a Molduga he killed earlier that day. He turned to Eijirou, hands on his hips. "So what? It covered my chest and face. Perfectly fucking functional."

Shaking his head, Eijirou chuckled, "You're unbelievable."

Katsuki shrugged his shoulders, releasing some of the kinks on his neck. "Well, whatever. Point is, I don't have a spare one anymore and you can't stay in the city looking like a man," he said.

Eijirou nodded. "I'll just stay here. They won't mind, will they?"

Katsuki glanced at the bed. "It won't fit us."

"You don't have to stay with me."

Katsuki pushed the headpiece of the Vai uniform off his head and placed it with the face veil on the old, empty treasure box situated next to their weapons. "Like fuck I won't. I'll sleep on the floor."

He had expected Eijirou to object to the idea, to complain about Katsuki always going out of his way for him, but Eijirou only crossed his arms in front of his chest and pursed his lips. There was a strange look on his face, thoughts and emotions crossing the red of his eyes before vanishing in the eerie desert night, as if swallowed by the cold. Katsuki wrapped his fingers around the golden circlet snuggly hugging his arm and the silken fabric of his sleeve slid all the way down to his wrist, where the second ring nestled around the skin. With a gentle twist, Katsuki slid it down his hand and lastly tugged the final ring off of his middle finger. He folded the fabric and placed on top of the headpiece.

When he looked up Eijirou hadn't moved, but his eyes were darker than before. As Katsuki reached to remove the second sleeve, a pair of hands shot up and replaced his own. "Lemme do it," Eijirou said.

And he did. Gentle, like the night wind brushing the tops of sand dunes dispersed in the endless desert — nonchalant, as if time was endless. Katsuki felt a chill electrify every alert nerve ending on his body as Eijirou's fingers and the silky fabric stimulated his skin, and it had nothing to do with the cold. He drew a shaky breath in and closed his eyes. When lips traced his knuckles, he opened them again. "Into women now?" he asked in a breath.

Eijirou cracked a grin. "Into you in women's clothes."

Katsuki snorted. "Ridiculous."

"Red looks really good on you as well."

"Yeah, whatever," Katsuki waved him off. He was scared the warmth he felt in his chest would show on his face and embarrass him.

Instead, he reached to unwind the jewelry around his neck, to take the top off for good, but Eijirou gripped his forearms tightly. His thumbs ran across the skin impatiently, but testing the waters at the same time, while the Prince took a step into Katsuki's personal space and caught his gaze head on. His eyes were all pupil now.

"Katsuki…" he breathed, "There is a way we can both fit on the bed."

Hands slid up his shoulders, where they maneuvered towards his neck before traveling low, over the top covering his chest, where they paused and fondled Katsuki's hardening nipples with the thumbs, and ending their journey on a pair of hips. Eijirou's eyes never left his, his bottom lip snatched between a ray of pearly white, sharp teeth, and his breath was coming in out slow, but labored.

A shiver raked Katsuki's body, all the way from his toes to his belly, and he let it out with a shaky hum through the nose. "Horny fucking bastard," he whispered.

Eijirou cackled darkly. "It's true — my mind is deep in the gutter right now," he admitted, "But how can I help myself when your waist is so slender and that sash..." He trailed off, drawing a deep breath through the nose. With another step, their hips bumped against each other, an undeniable hardness digging deep in Katsuki's pelvis. "This should be illegal," Eijirou growled, " _You_ should be illegal."

Katsuki snaked his fingers up a perfect neck and weaved them in thick red tresses. Then, they met each other in a bone-melting kiss, tongues touching before lips did. Eijirou pressed him against the wall while he kissed him as if his life depended on it, and it was the only force keeping Katsuki upright in the moment. His fingers hooked around the sash of Katsuki's bottoms, loosening it enough until it unwound and fell listlessly on the floor by their feet.

He pulled away only to attack Katsuki's neck viciously. Tilting his head back to give him more access, Katsuki gasped the Prince's name like a prayer, like a coax to get him to do more. And it worked. When his mouth and tongue tasted and teased the life out of Katsuki's nipples, he lowered himself to his knees, fingers already tugging the waistband of the Sirwal.

For only a moment, Katsuki stopped him. Cupping his cheek, he titled Eijirou's face up so their gazes met and pressed his thumb against plum lips. Eijirou whispered his name, a hot breath against his thumb and Katsuki gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes and letting the Prince have his way with him.

What if someone saw them through that tiny window, he wondered. What if Riju's changed her orders and soldiers came to check on them, only to find them in such a position. How unsightly, they would think. The Prince of Hyrule, the warrior with the power to seal the darkness away eternally, kneeling on the floor of an almost-abandoned Lookout Post in the middle of the Gerudo Desert and wearing his lust proudly instead of his crown, while servicing another man, a mere knight, a lowly peasant. Eijirou's eyes were half-mast in bliss as his sinful tongue dragged breathy moans straight out of Katsuki's lungs, his cheeks were red like his hair and his lips spit-slick and swollen from kissing, from sex, from effort.

Unsightly, some would think. But for Katsuki, it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

He tugged Eijirou away from the hair, admiring the mess he had made out of his face. "Enough," he whispered shakily, "Enough teasing."

Eijirou nodded and stood up to his full height. He towered over Katsuki, taller as he was, pressing him further into the forgotten boxes of the previous Gerudo inhabitants. "Turn around," he rasped.

It was a command Katsuki could have never denied. He turned his back to his lover and pressed the heels of his palms against the rigid surface of the box as his Sirwal dropped on the floor with one fluid motion.

In the dead of the desert night, Katsuki's skin glistened with a sheen of sweat and his muscles shook as the final throes of his passion overtook him. Eijirou's name played on his lips, like a prayer to a lustful God, like a curse to another, like an anchor that kept him grounded when pleasure had his body and mind soar.

Behind him, Eijirou pushed as far inside of him as he could, his teeth chomping down on the flesh of his shoulder as he filled Katsuki to the brim, a low, feral growl quaking his chest and resonating throughout Katsuki's skin.

"I overdid it," he panted in Katsuki's ear as he slipped out of him. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Clutching the box for dear life, Katsuki willed his trembling knees to not give out the moment Eijirou let him go. "You overdid it just fine, shut up."

Hands on his waist coaxed him to turn around, arms wrapping around him and pressing him against a hard body and keeping him upright. Eijirou's face was glowing with a shameless blush and a lop-sided grin that Katsuki couldn't help but mimic. "You look like a dumbass," he said.

"And you look screwed out of your mind," Eijirou retorted.

"I  _am_."

Eijirou chuckled and Katsuki leaned into him, his head and skin still buzzing from the aftermath. With the corner of his eye, he caught the Vai's uniform haphazardly thrown at various locations on the wooden floor, and smiled on the skin of Eijirou's shaking shoulder. He would have to thank Riju for it later, he mused.

"Katsuki," Eijirou grunted hoarsely in his ear, barely containing his giggles. When they pulled apart a hint, his smile could brighten up the entire of Hyrule and then some more. "Katsuki, we didn't even — use the bed!"

Katsuki glanced at the perfectly made bed by the window, at the untouched comforter and neatly positioned pillows on top of it. He forced the grin away from his face, but did not succeed, so he grunted out, "You're sleeping on the floor then."

"What?" Eijirou gasped, "You're not going to leave your Prince and Perfect Lover to sleep on the cold, tough floor, are you?"

"Fuckin' watch me."

"Katsuki!"

He pushed against Eijirou's tough chest to free himself from the confines of his embrace, yet the moment he took a step away, he was swept off his two feet. A gasp, the a colorful curse crossed his lips as familiar arms were around him again, one supporting his back, the other hefting his legs under the knees. Katsuki squirmed, grunted and cussed again, but Eijirou was laughing, eyes half-closed and wrinkling at the corners, without a care in the world because he knew he was the only person in existence to carry Katsuki bridal style and not die in less than a second.

Eijirou gently lowered him on the bed, letting go only when Katsuki's head the green-with-white-stripes pillow. The mattress withdrew under his weight as he kneeled on it to hover above Katsuki's figure. Katsuki pulled him in for a kiss.

"I should get you some clothes," Eijirou said as they parted, "You'll catch a cold if you sleep naked."

"Get in here and warm me up," Katsuki said quickly.

Eijirou blinked. "But you said-"

"I know what I fucking said." He sat up on the bed and tugged at the rag covering the mattress, slipping inside. He inched as further back as he could and lifted the rag once again, indicatively. When Eijirou kept blinking at him, he huffed. "Keep me warm, loser."

Scrambling to his feet, Eijirou kicked his boots off and jumped on the bed without further ado. The fabric of his trousers scraped Katsuki's highly sensitive, bare skin as the man draped himself all over it, but it was a comforting presence Katsuki had missed during the week they had been separated. Eijirou littered his face wil gentle kisses, his lips whispering tender praises and sweet nothings on his skin and Katsuki was so in love with him he could burst.

"I will give Riju a present," he said after a while.

"For what?"

"For always taking care of you." He kissed the tip of Katsuki's nose and smiled cheekily. "And for that delicious outfit she put up for you."

Katsuki chuckled and shook his head. "Horny bastard."

Eijirou didn't deny it and smiled on his lips. He dropped his head on Katsuki's chest and in the midst of Eijirou's earthy scent and the gentle whisper of the desert wind, Katsuki drifted off in the sweetest sleep he had in a week.

 

~ * ~

 

When Riju walked up to her throne the next morning, she saw an intricate box sporting the Hylian Crest on top of it.

"The Hylian Champion left it before he took of with the Prince earlier today," Buliara's booming voice answered her question before she even enuciated it. "He said it's a gift for you from the Prince himself, Lady Riju."

"A gift?" she wondered out loud as she picked the box in her delicate fingers. She caressed the characteristic insignia, marveled at the wonderful blue and gold colors, a trademark of the royal family, before she cracked the lid open.

Inside, on a bed of black velvety fabric, rested a necklace. It was made out of three layers of diamonds, each slightly longer than the previous one, but all connecting to the same buckle. A gasp escaped her lips, her fingers quivering slighlty as she traced it. "That's..." She shook her head. "How could I ever accept that?"

A piece of paper was suddenly handed to her, effectively cutting her off. Riju gave Buliara a pointed look before picking it up. "And that is?"

"The Hylian Champion said it's a note from the Prince," Buliara said. Then she scoffed, "It's too informal to address to you in such a manner, what is the Prince thinking?"

"It is quite alright, Buliara," Riju comforted her in a soft tone. "The Prince and his Knight must have had an emergency and they didn't have time for formalities. It was kind of them to give me such a present in the midst of their hard work."

Buliara's face twisted in the slightest and she bowed. "Forgive me, my Lady."

With a smile, Riju turned her eyes on the small piece of paper resting in the palm of her hand. Opening it up, she smiled a tad at herself at the hurried and ever so informal handwriting, unexpected of the Prince of Hyrule, yet after meeting him in person and seeing the light shining in his eyes, Riju could not give him any blame for anything ever again.

_Lady Riju_ , the note read.

_I apologize for this rather messy and informal note, but it is only a few minutes before dawn and Katsuki is tugging me towards the Castle already. He is never the patient type._

_My intention for this letter is to let you know how thankful I am for always, always taking care of my Knight whenever he needs, even though you end up breaking so many of the Gerudo rules on his behalf. Therefore, please accept this humble present. It was my mother's. She intended to give it to Lady Urbosa, who had always been a close friend of hers, but she passed away before she got the chance to. I think it will suit you just as wonderfully._

_Thank you also for the clothes you provided him with. Red is his exactly his color!_

_You are always welcome to come visit us at the castle. Me and Katsuki shall be waiting for you._

_With regards,_

_Prince Eijirou._

"Me and Katsuki, huh," Riju hummed with a knowing smile.  _They aren't even trying to be subtle_ , she added in her mind.

She folded the little note and placed it under the former Queen's necklace. Then, she picked it up, carefully examining the diamonds before she unclasped the buckle and tied the necklace around her neck. It jingled and clattered against the golden jewellry she already wore, but its pale shine contrasted her dark skin harmoniously. Closing the box again, she handed it to Buliara and took a seat on her throne. She propped her elbow on the arm, gently placing her chin on the back of her hand.

"Buliara?"

"Yes, Lady?"

"I think it's time to visit the Prince and his Knight at the palace," she said, wearing a knowing, cheeky smirk that rivaled the one Lady Urbosa wore when she was in on a secret no one else but her knew. "Please arrange transport, when you have time."

Buliara bowed in front of her. "Of course, Lady Riju."

Riju watched her retreating back. _Me and Katsuki_ , she repeated in her head. _Eijirou and Katsuki._

She couldn't deny it had a nice ring to it either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> If you wish, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stylish_Racoon). If there is anyone who wants to yell about this AU with me, please hmu.


End file.
